Jersey Devil
The Jersey Devil is a Fable featured in The Wolf Among Us. Working under the Crooked Man, he runs the Lucky Pawn shop in Fabletown. Synopsis Episode 4: In Sheep's Clothing Jersey is first mentioned by Beauty and Beast while Bigby is questioning them in their apartment. They explain to Bigby that he works at the Lucky Pawn and was the one who Beauty took out her loan from. Bigby then decides to either investigate Jersey's shop or The Cut Above butcher shop first, which will vary the circumstances under which Jersey makes his first physical appearance. '(If Bigby visits the Lucky Pawn first): '''Bigby notices Jersey and the Woodsman walking up to the shop while confronting Jack. The two enter the building arguing about Woody's axe, which Woody claims was stolen from his apartment and pawned at Jersey's shop. Bigby breaks up the argument. '(If Bigby visits The Cut Above first): 'Bigby arrives at the pawn shop to find Jersey and Woody in the building arguing about Woody's axe as Jack slips away. Bigby begins questioning Jersey about the Crooked Man while Woody searches for his axe. Jersey starts putting Bigby down for giving up Crane, and Woody notices the empty display case where his ax was kept. Angered, he begins to brawl with Jersey while Bigby watches. Bigby can then choose to restrain one of them, but eventually Jersey transforms and starts to attack them both. Bigby throws him into a safe, breaking the door and revealing the axe. The two fight and Jersey soon has Bigby in a stranglehold, but Woody surprises him with the axe and incapacitates him. Bigby starts questioning him again on the whereabouts of the Crooked Man. Jersey reveals that the door to his hideout is constantly moving around the city, and that the only way to find him is with the Magic Mirror. If Bigby visited the pawn shop last, he then finds Crane's coat and the missing mirror shard. Before leaving, Jersey warns Bigby and Woody that the Crooked Man is far out of their league. At the end of the episode, Bigby finds the door to the Crooked Man's hideout and enters it to find himself in an old church. Tiny Tim leads him to a meeting room where the crime boss is meeting with his associates, among whom is Jersey. His face is still bruised from his brawl with Bigby and Woody and he momentarily moves forward as if to attack Bigby before being called off by the Crooked Man. Episode 5: Cry Wolf Jersey is present at Bigby's first official meeting with the Crooked Man, holding a gun which the Crooked Man implies is loaded with silver bullets. At the end of the meeting, Jersey ditches his glamor and attacks Bigby against the Crooked Man's orders. He is defeated along with the Tweedle brothers while, Georgie, Vivian, Crooked Man and Bloody Mary escapes. His final fate is currently unknown. Appearances * ''In Sheep's Clothing * Cry Wolf Book of Fables Entry Not all of the Fables who came to this world landed in Fabletown. There are those who scattered across the farthest corners of the Earth. And there are those who simply prefer the Garden State to the Empire State. Such is the Jersey Devil. Reports of its appearance have varied... although most accounts make mention of leathery wings. But an encounter with a certain axe of legend some years ago has temporarily rendered that feature absent. Trivia *Jersey was first revealed as a character in a series of dates and locations tweeted out by Telltale, each referencing an alleged sighting of the Jeresy Devil.https://twitter.com/telltalegames/status/468761951028260864 References Category:Characters Category:The Wolf Among Us Characters Category:Villains Category:Book of Fables Category:Unknown